10 Passionate Encounters
by Pandora The Vampire
Summary: Something I did for the LJ community. Sit back and enjoy all 10 passionate encounters beetwen Reno and Tifa. 2nd Theme: Don't be afraid. "What do you want?" Her voice came out shaky. Why was that? She definitely wasn't afraid of him! ON HOLD
1. Secret encounter

**Author's notes: **This one, just like the Shika/Ino 10 passions Project, is for the LJ community "10 passionate encounters". This is the theme number one: **Secret encounter. **I hope you like this!

**Warning: **I'm going to apologize in advance because of the spelling mistakes and such. English is not my first language, so I'm sorry guys!

* * *

**1. Secret Encounter**

Her eyes were fixed in the dark blue horizon. The moon shone brightly above her head and the stars seemed to be twinkling in all their glory.

A soft breeze caressed her pale features and her long hair danced freely in the moonlight. She had her feet buried deep in the cool sand and her hands rested on her knees.

His eyes were set on her. He had been watching her for almost ten minutes and somehow he wasn't tired.

A soft smile was plastered on his lips and his eyes showed nothing more than pure adoration.

His back was settled against the cold stone that surrounded the beach at Costa del Sol. Although he was hidden deep in the shadows, the moon still found its way to light some of his fiery red hair.

It would be a waste to let such beauty go unnoticed.

His arms were crossed against his muscular chest where his shirt lay opened. No thoughts crossed his mind at the time. Only the lonely figure of a former enemy managed to keep him focused.

She shifted in the sand and checked her wrist watch impatiently. The waves crashed on the sand as sad background music. The city was asleep. The night was wide awake. And she was waiting…

He smirked with her impatient movements. She was starting to loose patience and he could bet anything that she was regretting having left the comfort of her bed.

Suddenly she got up, her long brown hair swaying in the process. He stood up as well. Afraid she'd left without him showing his presence.

"Leaving so soon…?"

She turned around, her face startled. Her features soften when her gaze fell upon his smirking face.

"You're late…" She whispered to the wind.

His smirk vanished and he stepped forward to her small frame. Stopping only a few feet away. His hand rose up, almost on its own free will, and he caressed her cold face.

"You're cold…"

Her eyes closed when his warm hand collided with her shivering skin.

"I know…"

She locked eyes with him and they approached slightly. One moment of hesitation. She took the initiative. He accepted it.

His strong arms encircled around her petite form rubbing up and down to try to warm her small frame. Her head rested on his chest and a small sigh of satisfaction was heard coming from her lips.

Her arms hugged him and he rested his chin on top of her head.

"I don't want this to end…" She started. Her voice cracking.

"It won't." He assured her gently while planting a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I want this," she hesitated trying to find some suitable words. "I want this moment, this same moment to last forever! The smell of the ocean, the calmness of the night, the perfection on your face… everything!"

She sounded desperate. He hushed her slowly. She used to be the one calm about stuff… and he used to be the one paranoid. Or just plain crazy.

Her eyes searched his desperately.

"Maybe I'm just dreaming and this, " She gestured around her with her right hand, moving a bit away from him. "This is just a dream and not reality! Maybe this is just my mind playing some nasty tricks on me!"

He pulled her back into his arms again, squeezing a little tighter so she could feel safe.

"Shh… calm down. All this is real! We're real." He kissed her lips softly. "This was real."

A small smile found his way to her lips.

"Don't… don't leave me…" She tried to calm herself down; some silent sobs were finding their way up her troath. "I wouldn't stand it…"

He cupped her head on his big hands and stared deep into those mesmerizing brown eyes he adored so much.

"I'll never leave you. Ever!"

A small tear escaped her refuge and ran slowly on her pale white skin.

"If only that were true…" She stared down and hugged herself against his strong body once again.

They knew that their love was forbidden, they knew it wouldn't last, they knew that they were supposed to be enemies… but when they were together like this, having this secret encounters, just themselves and the stars to witness, they knew that they belonged together…

And they liked to dream… of a better present, of a better future, of a better life… but always together. For he had promised. He would never leave her.


	2. Don't be afraid

**7. Don't be Afraid**

_Somewhere near the Icicle Inn…_

Tifa walked the deserted streets. Her arms were wrapped tightly around her small frame and her hair was blowing everywhere.

The wind wasn't being kind for her tonight.

She shivered and tightened her grip on her own body. The wind was blowing hard and it almost seemed as if it was slashing her body, making small cuts on her porcelain skin and piercing trough her body, freezing her warm blood.

But she kept walking...

_Where the hell is he...? _She shook her head and brought her hands to her mouth, blowing on them lightly, trying to warm them a bit.

She had her gloves on, and yeah, they were awesome when it came to battling bad guys, but battling cold? Nahh... better leave that to those warm wool mittens. Now those might came in handy on a night like this!

She stopped and stared around her. Nothing but trees and snow. She sighed deeply and stared at the deep blue sky. The stars were shining brightly above her. Well, at least there wouldn't be any snow today...

She sighed again and continued her pace. _Why did he decide to go down there on his own? _Her mind was torturing her. Cloud had decided to ski down the mountain and she had to stay there waiting! Why?

"Why so troubled...?"

Tifa's walking came into a desperate halt and before you could say 'damn-those-Chocobos-they-sure-are-cute-but-they-are-a-pain-in-the-behind-to-raise' she was in a fighting stance.

Her head moved to the right and to the left, up and down. _Where the hell is he?_

"You can come out Reno! I know you're around here somewhere you good for nothing Turk!"

She could hear a light chuckling on her left, so she turned and faced an old tree. Nothing threatening about that...

"Chill Teef! Don't be afraid of a 'good for nothing Turk'..." Reno slid behind the old tree. He had is usual attire and his usual smirk on his lips.

Tifa relaxed a bit, since she now knew where the enemy was, all she had to do was focus.

"What do you want?" Her voice came out shaky. Why was that? She definitely wasn't afraid of him! Oh, maybe it was because of the death chilling cold that was freezing every part of her body.

Reno leaned his back against the tree and took out a cigarette. Then he placed one in his mouth. "Want one?" He said while gesturing the almost empty pack of cigarettes in her direction.

Tifa's eyebrows rose. _Why isn't he attacking me? I'm alone! I'm a sitting duck for Christ's sake!_

She wanted to ask him just that, and she wanted to tell him to stop being such a prick and to stop picking fights with Cloud and her team! So she did!

"Those are bad for your health!"

Well that came out pretty wrong...

Her eyes widened once her brain registered what she had just said. Reno smirked and took a lighter from his pocket.

"My, my. I didn't know you were worried about me gorgeous..."

Well that didn't came out right either!

Reno took a step forward and Tifa took a step back. Reno chuckled, a surprised look on his face. _Is she really afraid of me...?_

Tifa's heart began to beat faster. What the hell did he want? Sure she was no innocent princess! And sure she could defend herself pretty well! But that was a Turk she would be fighting!

And not just any Turk. Reno was strong! She took a deep breath.

"What do you want?" She found herself repeating those same shaky words. Damn, why was it so cold...?

Reno took another step forward. Tifa took a step back.

"Stop!" She yelled.

Reno raised his hands in front of him.

"It's alright sweetheart! Don't need to freak out over me! I don't have my weapon, see?"

Her eyebrows raised in suspicion. _Reno without his weapon? Hmpf! Impossible! Not in a million years. _She found herself starring at his pants. There sure was something there. _How the hell did he stuff his weapon in there?_

Reno smirked. "That's all mine baby... no hidden weapon down there."

Tifa found herself flushing. Where she'd found the blood to do that, was beyond her comprehension.

"Look, Reno. Why don't you leave and let me to do my business?"

Her voice had a tad of annoyance in it, but it was still shaking. _God, I can't feel my hands!_

Reno's voice came out more serious than usual. "What's your business, freezing to death?"

_Was that concern in his voice? _"That's not for you to know! If I want to freeze my ass of, then that it is my business!"

He smirked again. "Oh baby don't do that! Seriously, that would be a shame... such a nice- OUCH!"

Tifa's hand flew right into Reno's nose.

"Oh sorry!" her voice was dripping of pure, mean sarcasm. "I didn't mean to do that!"

Reno's cigarette was now on the snowy ground, ruined.

"Aw crap! See what you did?" he picked it up and examined it. Nope... no good...

Tifa crossed her arms.

"Hmpf! I really have nothing more to deal with you, Reno. So bye!" She turned away from him and took a step forward.

Then she stopped...

Reno stared at her back. Something was wrong.

_Ow... what's happening...?_ Tifa raised her hand to her head. _Why is everything so bright...?_

Then she blacked out. But Reno, being the gentleman he is, was there before she hit the freezing snow on the ground.

"Ah, damn you woman! Why did you leave without even a jacket?" His voice was that of a disapproving older brother. Or of a concerned boyfriend, maybe...?

Tifa's eyes opened up slowly.

"I'm... so... cold..." She managed to spit out.

"Shhh, don't be afraid." Reno said. "I'll take you home." Then he took is jacket and placed it around her small frame.

"Thank you... Cloud..." Reno froze in the spot for a moment, watching as she closed her eyes again. Then he sighed and picked her up.

"Yeah... it figures... the good guys always get what they want... and the bad guys always get what they deserve..."

Reno sighed and took a shortcut to the village inn. Maybe he didn't know it, maybe no one knew it... but deep down, Reno was a good guy...

And you know what they say... good guys always get what they want!

And hell...

He wanted her!


End file.
